Ziggs/History
Previous Lore 2nd= " ? Unpredictable, dangerous, yes yes. But quite brilliant!" - Ziggs was born with a talent for tinkering, but his chaotic, hyperactive nature was unusual among yordle scientists. Aspiring to be a revered inventor like , he rattled through ambitious projects with manic zeal, emboldened by both his explosive failures and his unprecedented discoveries. Word of Ziggs' volatile experimentation reached the famed Yordle Academy in Piltover and its esteemed professors invited him to demonstrate his craft. His characteristic disregard for safety brought the presentation to an early conclusion, however, when the hextech engine Ziggs was demonstrating overheated and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the Academy. The professors dusted themselves off and sternly motioned for him to leave. Devastated, Ziggs prepared to return to Bandle City in shame. However, before he could leave, a group of Zaunite agents infiltrated the Academy and kidnapped the professors. The Piltover military tracked the captives to a Zaunite prison, but their weapons were incapable of destroying the fortified walls. Determined to outdo them, Ziggs began experimenting on a new kind of armament, and quickly realized that he could harness his accidental gift for demolition to save the captured yordles. Before long, Ziggs had created a line of powerful bombs he lovingly dubbed 'hexplosives'. With his new creations ready for their first trial, Ziggs traveled to Zaun and sneaked into the prison compound. He launched a gigantic at the prison and watched with glee as the explosion tore through the reinforced wall. Once the smoke had cleared, Ziggs scuttled into the facility, sending guards running with a hail of . He rushed to the cell, the door off its hinges, and led the captive yordles to freedom. Upon returning to the Academy, the humbled professors recognized Ziggs with an honorary title - Dean of Demolitions. Vindicated at last, Ziggs accepted the proposal, eager to bring his ever-expanding range of hexplosives to greater Valoran. |-| 1st= " ? Unpredictable, dangerous, yes yes. But quite brilliant!" - Ziggs was born with a talent for tinkering, but his chaotic, hyperactive nature was unusual among yordle scientists. Aspiring to be a revered inventor like , he rattled through ambitious projects with manic zeal, emboldened by both his explosive failures and his unprecedented discoveries. Word of Ziggs' volatile experimentation reached the famed Yordle Academy in Piltover and its esteemed professors invited him to demonstrate his craft. His characteristic disregard for safety brought the presentation to an early conclusion, however, when the hextech engine Ziggs was demonstrating overheated and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the Academy. The professors dusted themselves off and sternly motioned for him to leave. Devastated, Ziggs prepared to return to Bandle City in shame. However, before he could leave, a group of Zaunite agents infiltrated the Academy and kidnapped the professors. The Piltover military tracked the captives to a Zaunite prison, but their weapons were incapable of destroying the fortified walls. Determined to outdo them, Ziggs began experimenting on a new kind of armament, and quickly realized that he could harness his accidental gift for demolition to save the captured yordles. Before long, Ziggs had created a line of powerful bombs he lovingly dubbed 'hexplosives'. With his new creations ready for their first trial, Ziggs traveled to Zaun and snuck into the prison compound. He launched a gigantic at the prison and watched with glee as the explosion tore through the reinforced wall. Once the smoke had cleared, Ziggs scuttled into the facility, sending guards running with a hail of . He rushed to the cell, the door off its hinges, and led the captive yordles to freedom. Upon returning to the Academy, the humbled professors recognized Ziggs with an honorary title - Dean of Demolitions - and proposed that he demonstrate this new form of yordle ingenuity in the League of Legends. Vindicated at last, Ziggs accepted the proposal, eager to bring his ever-expanding range of hexplosives to the greatest testing grounds in the world: the Fields of Justice. Previous Splash Art Ziggs MajorSkin old.jpg|1st Major Ziggs Patch History ** Base damage increased to from * ** Self knockback distance increased to 500 units from 400. * ** Slow changed increased to % from %. ;V9.16 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.15 * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. ;V9.12 * General ** New visual effects. ** New basic attack sparky missiles and hit effects. * ** Empowered hits are more explode-y; missiles are more sparky. * ** More sparks, new missile, and the explosion now leaves a crater that shows the size of the AoE. * ** New explosion that leaves behind a crater. ** New upward movement to reinforce the knock-up feel. ** New hit effects. ** Adjusted AoE indicators to match hitbox. * ** Subtle trail on the missiles and range indicator on the mines. ** Leaves small craters on impact. ** More sparks. * ** Mushroom cloud and more sparks. ** New cast, indicators, missile, AoE, and hit effects. * ** Now with more bubbles and green goo. * ** Cleaned up the noise on his abilities and adjusted to better match the rest of the skin line. * ** Cleaned up the noise on his abilities and added some warmth to his missiles and explosions. * ** Added the crater in his ultimate and updated the indicator to match the base skin's. * ** Added the crater in his ultimate. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX for long-range casts. ;V8.21 * ** Tooltip now indicates the amount of damage done in the outer ring. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 480 from 384. ** Mana growth reduced to from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. * ** Base damage per mine increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 536 from . ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ;V7.19 * ** Passive VFX have been restored. ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.14 * ** Joke audio no longer restarts toward the end of the animation. ;V7.11 * ** You can once again hear his bomb exploding in his stomach during his joke. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.24 * ** Desynchronized audio during idle animation where Ziggs shakes his water balloon and smacks it against his head. ;V6.21 * ** Mine detonation timer refresh rate increased to seconds from . ;V6.20 * ** *** Missing explosion visual effects. ;V6.13 * ** Explosion inconsistency when bouncing near large units ( , , with maximum stacks) ;V6.11 * ** Ziggs walking a short distance forward before casting from maximum range. ;V6.10 * ** Cooldown being incorrecting reduced when Ziggs uses abilities while is active. ;V6.9 * ** AP ratio increased to % AP)}} from % AP)}} ** Cooldown reduction on ability use increased to seconds from 4 at all levels. * ** Destroys turrets % maximum health}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 120 at all ranks. ** Dealing 200% damage to minions. ;V6.8 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V6.3 * ** AP ratio increased to % AP}} from . ** Epicenter damage increased to from }}. ** Target area indicator displays epicenter radius. ;V5.24 * ** Damage to structures increased to % AP)}} from % AP)}}}} ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 384 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V5.6 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.13 * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.12 * ** Cooldown being incorrectly reduced when casting . ;V4.11 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Explosion trigger radius reduced to 150 from 180. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.2 * ** Base damage changed to from ** AP ratio reduced to % AP)}} from at all levels. * ** Minions take secondary reduced damage. ;V3.13 * ** Base damage increased to from * ** If you attempt to cast outside of maximum range, Ziggs will now cast the ability at maximum range rather than move to get in range. * ** Radius increased to 325 from 275. * ** Minions taking secondary reduced damage. ** Detonation radius per mine increased to 150 from 135. * ** Deals 200% damage to minions. ;V3.9 * ** Can be activated mid-flight to detonate upon landing. ** Projectile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. ** Displacement distance increased to 400 from 350. ** Cooldown start changed to on-cast from upon detonation. ;V3.02 * ** Mine detonation sound effect not playing. * ** Being consumed by attacking wards. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Cooldown indicator updated to show availability more accurately. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Deals 150% damage to structures. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Self displacement range increased. ** Enemy displacement height increased. * ** Secondary damage increased to 80% from 75%. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Ticking sound effect playing incorrectly. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Not triggering when Ziggs is silenced. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Slow value displayed in tooltip being higher than intended. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Secondary reduced damage reduced to 40% from 50%. ;February 23rd Hotfix * ** Leaving particles on the map. ;V1.0.0.133 * Added }} Category:Ziggs Category:Champion history